psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheMasterBeliever/This is my last blog EVER!!!
Alright just to make it clear to all of you I am leaving Psi Wiki and never coming back EVER!!!!! It has been a wild ride and due to the long hiatus it's time for me to go. This is the end of the road for me since I have my own life now and it's better just to move on from something that I have spent so much time on plus I feel this needs closure. I'll still be on the internet no worry about that but not on any online energy community sites since all I have been seeing is fluff and BS. No matter how many generations has come it will always be the same thing all over again. Before I leave let me tell you a story of how things were before.... Back then in May 2012 this site was rescued by Dragon511 and Jetblackrlsh. Things were just completely fine back then I found this site through searching about abilities and all that stuff and this site was just florushing with nothing but potential. Everything was going all great, new members starting to come in before me like Truely Unknown,Vegeta,Electron,Gumball,FusionSpreader,Amber, and Horsyqueen. All of us were like peas in a pod but sadly stuff happened and Both the Co - Owners of the rebirth of this site left and I was the only one who was left in charge of this place. I had a dream to turn this place into such a wonder where unlimited knowledge of all abilities and anything that deals with metaphysics to give people hope to find their true path in life and learning to hone their gifts. People thought I was insane when I decided to delete all of the fluff and BS from this forsaken site to the point we only had under 200 pages so Electron complained to someone who still has B-Crat on their side and just completely fired me and the very moment I got fired all of that work I put into this site got ruined when the people who saved the articles put it back up. That is when I decided to take a break since I lost all hope on this site. In Late 2013 I decided to come back to help this site out again when the Co-Owner Dragon511 came back and gave me back my position this is when things start to get interesting. Once I got back my position apparently I had issues with the rest of the staff because they couldn't understand of what I was trying to do and called me a traitor. I was working for Joaquin then Baal over at Psiwarriors then Psion Nation and I wanted to help this site out by giving it's own domain so we can move on from the standard Wikia ways and have full control over what we have. So I asked Baal to help me out to turn Psi Wiki into it's domain considering he had such a huge success over at his site. I believe it was a mistake to not ask the other staff members about it before doing it. That caused issues and got me fired AGAIN. That is when I decided to completely ditch Psi wiki and continue working for Baal on Psion Nation. In 2014 over at Psion Nation I had massive issues with the current staff at the time considering they really didn't like me and just at the right moment I got fired in August 2014 after that I quit the Online Energy Community all together. If you want to find me search up fever14345 then you can be updated of what I do on the internet. Category:Blog posts